Draining the life out of them
by GLaDOSWolf
Summary: When Jessica meets a mysterious girl in the woods, they become frienda. The girls seems really friendly, but when people start disappering, Jessica wonders if the girl has something to do with it and will SHE be next?  Includes Vampires and Wolves.
1. The dare

_Draining The Life Out Of Them. Chapter 1._

Jessica sat laughing with her 3 friends in the dining hall, in her school, Cherry Bush. Her friends were called Emily, Jennifer and Christy. They were chatting about boys. As usual. Jessica was pretty fed up about the whole thing, but they didn't ALWAYS chat about boys, so she was happy with the friends she had.

Jessica was only pretending to be listening making the occasional noise/grunt of agreement, disgust and surprise. She'd done far more exciting stuff than going to a cinema with a boy that pretty much owned all the girls in the school. As if sensing Jessica's annoyance Christy changed the subject to Jessica's birthday. It was her birthday in 2 months and they always planned ahead.

"So Jessica what are you doing for your birthday?" Asked Christy.

"Yeah!" Jennifer exclaimed. "You always have amazing parties! Like last time when we went abseiling!"

"And before that we went climbing a mountain!" Emily grinned. "You're like an adventurer!"

"Jessica? AN ADVENTURER?" Cackled a voice. The group of friends turned around to come face to with Megan, their worst enemy.

"Yeah!" Emily laughed in Megan's face. "Jessica. An adventurer. What's wrong with that? She's done a million more things than you'll ever do!"

"What's _WRONG _with that?" Megan asked sarcastically. "She's the softest person ever! She couldn't be brave if she tried!"

"Oh yeah?" Jessica growled angrily. She was _NOT_ going to be made fun of by _ANYONE. _

Megan just laughed in Jessica's face. "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you! But... If you really want to prove that you're the bravest one around... I dare you to go to the woods at night. Stay there all night. And I mean _ALL_ night."

Jessica's friends gasped.

"She doesn't have to do that!" Jennifer said defending her friend. "There's been loads of disappearances in that wood! Loads of mysterious happenings! And anyway her parents would never let her sleep out!"

Megan cackled. "She can lie can't she? And yes I know of all that strange stuff... That's why it's her perfect challenge! If she really is an adventurer... She'll be able to do it."

Jessica stood up. "I'll do it."

Her friends gasped. "Jessica what do you think you're doing?" Christy exclaimed in shock.

Megan smiled cockily. "Perfect. Have fun in the words Jess!" She cackled and walked off.

"Jessica. YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL!" Christy yelled making half of the students in the dining hall jump with fear. "YOU COULD DIE!"

"No, I won't." Jessica laughed rolling her eyes. Christy was always being over dramatic and could be fooled into believing _anything_ she was told!

"You don't honestly believe all that rubbish do you?" Jessia said grinning.

"Yes." Christy growled. "They are true!"

"She right." Said Emily."It's been on the news. The woods are a dangerous place Jessica. I don't think you should go. Or is it all about your pride?"

Jessica sighed. Emily was the sensible one and she was always right, but she really needed to show Megan she was the bravest one in the school. If she backed out now Megan would tell everyone with a twist in the tale and she'd be the laughing stock of the school.

"But..." Jessica sighed and then shook her head. "It doesn't matter" There was no point arguing with Emily. Emily was scarily determined when it came to arguments. She wouldn't stop until her point was made and she had won.

Emily glance at Christy and Jennifer who both mimed the words. "She's still going to go!" in unison.

"Jessica..." Emily warned. "Go to that wood and it will be the last thing you do!"

Jessica groaned her friends were always so protective over her!

She looked deep into Emily's eyes to search and burrow through the deepest part of her mind to find her weakness. So she could fool her and pretend she wasn't going, she knew Emily often gave in to kindness and if Christy thought Jessica wasn't going to go and took her side... Emily was very likely to give in...

Jessica took a deep breath and looked at her friends. She smiled. "You're right. I won't go."

"Good." Jennifer said sighing with relief.

Emily looked at her with suspicious eyes, she could see through most of Jessica's acts, but when she saw Christy believed her she sighed and gave in. She knew that sometimes she should put at least a little bit of trust in Jessica's hands. Unfortunately Emily knew what Jessica was like...

The bell rang for the start of period 5. As they were walking to class Jessica thought to herself. _Well... Here goes! Tonight, I'm off to the woods and only Megan, my worst enemy knows I am!_


	2. Woods, Wolves and Hunters

Draining the life out of them Chapter 2

Jessica sat in her room with a small handbag which held a few food scraps inside just in case she got peckish in the woods. She was staring at the clock dazed. It was winter and she knew it was going to get dark around 4:15. It was 3:45 she only had to wait 30 minutes and she could set off towards the woods. She had lied to her mum and told her she was staying at Jennifer's house.

As the time on the clock ticked by she started to feel nervous and fidgety and she started to wonder whether it was the right idea to be going into the woods this late at night. She wandered over to her bedroom window and looked out, she was sure she could feel a sense of panic in there. As if someone... Or something was being hunted. She could feel fear as animals and people fled for their lives, men and women dressed in dark clothes were causing havoc and Jessica shivered. If what she had just sensed was really going on... She was probably going to get caught in the middle of it. Of what, she didn't completely understand.

She turned her head and glanced at the clock it was 4. She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. She sat there for what seemed like years, by the time she looked out the window it was pitch black she staggered downstairs and yelled. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" She quickly sprinted out of the house and towards the heartling woods before she could change her mind or anyone could stop her.

She reached the edge of the woods and took a deep breath. "Here goes!" She whispered to herself.

She entered the woods which were a world of darkness. The trees had eyes and were watching her every move their arms reached out to grab her and pull her soul into the very depths of doom. There was no light in the woods. The trees leaves reached each other too easily and created a roof to stop the light as if they were protecting something.

Jessica walked deeper into the mystical woods and heard a howl, a distant howl full of sorrow and despair. She shivered she was terrified of wolves, but this one seemed so far away and its haunting howl of sorrow almost made Jessica cry in grief for the poor animals that had obviously suffered a loss of some kind. The strange thing was there was only one wolf howl as if there was just one wolf. _Didn't wolves hunt and live in packs?_ Jessica thought to herself in confusion and then shook the thought off. It didn't really matter to her.

She tiptoed through the rough, devil like trees as if there was a danger there that she must not waken. She looked around her all the time making sure she was the only one there. As she ran she heard a scream. A terrible scream of horror that sent a chill down her spine. That scream was followed by another... and another... and another... From several different people. The screams seemed to get closer and she froze in fear. She remembered the pain and fear she sensed back in her bedroom and she realised that she was in the middle of something she didn't understand. She wished she had stayed at home and listened to Emily's warning.

Jessica gasped and stood as still as a statue when hundreds of birds flew out from nowhere and a wolf as black as night itself ran out from among the trees. The wolf got within metres of Jessica and stopped. It froze not in fear of Jessica, but in fear for Jessica. Jessica looked into the wolf's amber eyes and saw its fear and loss of a close friend. It was being hunted. The wolf looked at her pleading. Jessica stared and realised. The wolf was telling her to run. It was telling her if they caught her she would be killed.

Jessica didn't need to know anything else. She turned and ran. She didn't know where she was running to... However she knew she had to get away somewhere! She was determined to stay in the woods until daylight however she knew that she should get out while she could. If one of the hunters caught her... She'd be dead.

Suddenly she heard a shout she turned and saw 6 men dressed in dark clothes and with menacing glares.

"W- w – w – who are y- you?" She stammered.

The men didn't reply they just pointed something at her prepared to throw it. She didn't what it was... It wasn't a knife, but it was something dangerous. She didn't want to find out so she ran. She ran as much as she could, she wanted to get out of the woods, she wanted to escape, to be home... To sleep in a nice, warm, safe bed... She had a quick thought and she did a sharp turn that the men didn't notice and she hid behind a thick trunked tree.

The strange men zoomed past her at unbelievable speed. The speed that no human had. She was bewildered and petrified. She knew that because those hunters had seen her face she was now one of the hunted and if she ever went near the woods again she would be in mortal peril.

She heard no sign of the hunters so she took her chance and sprung out from behind her hiding place and ran with all her might, out of the woods and far away, but then she stopped. Where would she go? Her parents thought she was sleeping at her friend's house!

She turned back to face the woods and was sure she could see a pair of amber eyes watching her. Telling her; _Run, Run! Run far away from here! Go home! If you stay outside they will get you! Get away! Run!_

At first Jessica stared at the eyes and then suddenly they seemed alerted by something and they disappeared into the shadows, Jessica instantly knew the hunters were back. She turned and ran. She ran even faster when she heard a howl of a wolf. She heard the distress of the wolf. It was a warning for her.

The hunters were coming...


End file.
